Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to flooring systems. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to mat systems, their directional cleaning of shoes, and their method of fabrication. Specifically, the present disclosure relates entrance mats configured to remove debris from shoes moving in any direction and that are fabricated from non-vinyl materials that do not release noxious chemicals and do not require adhesives to join multiple layers together.
Background Information
Entrance matting is often considered an essential safety item in commercial, industrial, and residential facilities, Generally, there are a significant number of types of matting for all types of needs. By way of non-limiting example, industrial facilities usually purchase entrance matting in areas where floors tend to be slippery from production residue or moisture. Offices with heavy walk-in traffic and normal employee traffic often purchase matting to create a safe treading condition as well as to protect the floor. Retail stores may have similar entrance matting as well.
Entrance matting also helps to prevent tracking dirt and water onto other floor areas. Some mats incorporate an absorbent upper layer to soak up water, snow, and other debris.
Typically, entrance mats and matting systems are fabricated from vinyl-based polymers. These materials may be molded into specific shapes and designs. However, the molding process requires that the vinyl-based material be heated to sufficiently mold it to the desired shape.
When the temperature of the vinyl-based material is raised for the molding process, there exists a potential danger for the release of noxious and potentially harmful or even toxic off gasses.
Even after the material has been formed to a desired shape, often two layers of formed material may be joined together with adhesive. Or, the absorbent top layer may be applied with adhesive. These adhesives may also release harmful or noxious odors/chemicals during the adhesive bonding and curing process